


Restless

by ferula



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferula/pseuds/ferula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are both working on separate cases, living together and pretending to be couples for cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

The room is dark, the only light seeping through is from the thick curtains, drawn to block the radiant sunlight of four p.m. A hand reaches to sweep the right side of the curtains, and the man inside the room holds his phone close to his left ear.

"Yeah, no, we'll be having dinner tomorrow, and then-"

A voice interrupts from the other side of the line. "Just make sure to kill him within this week. We've already finalised the research; the report's been filed. It's him."

He furrows his brows and runs a hand through his hair.

"Relax; I was just about to say that. We're going to dinner, see it like a farewell. Where are your manners to our dear friend?" He smirks over his phone, though his smirk drops into a soft smile upon seeing the other man outside of the house.

Outside, green leaves and bushes surround the house, each and every bush containing red roses. The man outside smiles back, then continues to water the flowers.

"Don't tell me you've grown fond of him."

"I haven't. I'm quite certain he likes me more than he admits, though." He shifts from foot to foot, feeling restless all of a sudden.

The voice on the other line chuckles. "Saito doesn't like waiting." With that, the line goes off.

~*~

The backdrop music of Côte d'Amour is Mozart's Symphony No.1, only the occasional click and clatter of utensils disturbing the silence of the restaurant. Its design is ivory and cream marbles, petals of rose embedded into the smooth limestone. Despite its wide capacity, there are only few white-clothed, round tables decorating the place, with silver and red candles are resting at the centre and gleaming against the chandelier.

Eames heaves a sigh as a waiter passes by, supporting a tray full of lobster and escargot.

"Must we really spend so much at this posh restaurant, Arthur?"

"But," says Arthur without looking up from his steak. His knife slides in easily, and he chews a small slice before talking again. "It's our so-called one month anniversary." Eames' lips twitch into a smile.

"I never took you for a..." Eames picks up his glass of red wine, takes a sip, and licks his lips. "Romanticist."

"This is hardly romantic." Arthur scoffs.

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Besides, if we finish this - our cases, respectively, we'd have ten, or twenty times the money you spent here." Eames opens his mouth, his brows furrowing.

"What do you-"

"Only if you don't spend everything on poker," drawls Arthur, quirking a brow before taking a sip of wine.

"Shut up." Eames scoffs and uses his fork to jab Arthur's slice of steak, stealing it with the shit-eating grin on his features. Arthur merely smiles, his tongue darting out to lick a drop of wine on the corners of his lips. Eames drops his gaze, trying not to stare.

Arthur's laugh is as rich as the wine.

~*~

The room doesn't have an inch of light seeping through it, except the eery glow of the night's full moon reflecting the shadows of the fence outside. It's quiet except for the occasional muffled snore from the other room.

"I've planted a bomb inside the house, just in case."

"I have full faith in your abilities to kill him with a glock, or even a handgun."

"I like having back-up plans."

"That you do."

"I could've have killed him earlier, when we were having dinner but-"

"Too risky?"

"Never." He frowns. "The staff would shut up about it with a few dollars in their pockets."

"Then why?"

He opens his mouth to answer, his fingers uncertainly clenching over the soft edges of the silk curtain. The voice on the other line heaves a sigh.

"You like him."

"I don't." He retorts. Too quickly.

"Just make sure to kill him within this week."

"I don't need reminding." He scoffs and presses the end call button, and pockets it.

~*~

Eames plops down on his seat beside Arthur inside the cinema. His arm is circling around the large tub of butter popcorn, his other hand supporting two large coke bottles. Arthur sniffs with a frown and takes a seat.

"We just ate lunch. I don't know why you insist on eating those." Arthur spares a glance at the popcorn before leaning back on his seat.

"They're delicious, Arthur. And movie plus popcorn is the best." Eames nods with a grin.

"Hardly," says Arthur dryly, though he opens his mouth and accepts the popcorn when Eames feeds him.

"You like it." Eames says with a broadened grin before sipping his drink. Arthur rolls his eyes, though the corners of his lips tug into a grin.

The cinema slowly dims its lights, until it's completely dark except for the light from the screen. The chatter from all over the seats die down, until it's completely quiet as well.

The screen shows a car getting hit by a truck, the sheer intensity of it making the car flying all over the road, flipping over and over. That's when Arthur feels something hard pressing onto his thigh. He tenses.

"I have a gun against your leg, Arthur. And if you attempt to move, I'll shoot." Eames whispers into his ear.

"Funny, I've had mine since the start of the movie." Arthur says with a smile as he turns around to face Eames, revealing his own gun resting on the armrest.

A gunshot resounds in the quiet cinema, and a pained hiss breaks the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the 30-day drabbles I've been working on - this was from day 3, restless. Same as my title because I'm incapable of creatively coming up with titles at 5 in the morning... frowny face.


End file.
